Crazy
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: The Tutuola's life was going perfectly.Their daughter A'Lia was interning with Melinda and was a star student. Life was perfect, that is until an old enemy comes back and changes it. Co-written with Kissthegirl54.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy

Prologue

Fin stared at the man who started to yell at him in the court.

Jacob Peters raped and kidnapped a seven year old girl and Fin had found the key piece of evidence, a hair that was found in the van and on the girls jacket, to put him away.

Jacob was sentenced to eighteen years in jail with chance of parole and he was not liking it one bit.

"Your gonna pay for this you dumb ass cop! I'm gonna get you I promise!" Jacob screamed, his face red and contorted with anger.

"Get this man out of my court!" screamed Judge Michels.

"I know your little wife is pregnant, maybe when your kid is born I'll get them too. We all know I love little chocolate drops the most." Jacob yelled.

Fin lunged at Jacob only to be held back by Elliot Stabler.

"Come on Fin, he isn't worth it. Think of Mel, think of your daughter that's coming." He says.

Fin smiled at the thought of Melinda his wife of three years, who was also nine months pregnant with his daughter. They were gonna name her A'Lia Marie Tutuola.

He calmed down and Elliot's phone started to ring.

"Fin that was Olivia, Melinda is in labor at the hospital."

He and Elliot hurry out the court and drive to the hospital. When they walk in they find that Melinda was well into labor and ready to push.

"Go ahead in there papa and help your wife." Olivia says to him.

Fin walks in to see Melinda laying on the bed with a sheet of sweat on her head.

He walks up to her and grabs her hand.

"Hey sweetie. How you feeling?" he says kissing her forehead.

Melinda smacks him in his face.

"Don't 'hey sweetie' me. Do you know how much pa-." she stops as a wave of pain washes over her.

"Pain I'm in?" she says as the pain goes away.

"Sorry, but baby we got the guy. We got him, eighteen years." He says and smiles.

"Do you think I want to hear this, you and your big headed family and their genes are gonna seriously pay after this." She says.

The doctor comes in and checks Melinda.

"It seems you are ready to . I want you to lie on your back, bring your knees to your chest and push into your bottom." She instructs.

Melinda does as she is told and begins to push.

"Come on Melinda, baby you got this girl." Fin says, trying to give her some encouragement.

"Fin, SHUT UP! I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW! CEASE THE NOISE THAT IS COMING FROM YOUR MOUTH!" she screams.

Fin doesn't listen and continues on.

"Come on, I can see the head!" he yells in excitement.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN SEE THE HEAD, YOU CAN PROBABLY SEE IT FROM OUTER FRICKIN SPACE!" she yells. "CURSE YOU AND YOUR BIG HEADED FAMILY ODAFIN MARCUS TUTUOLA! CURSE YOU ALL!"

"Come on Melinda, one more push and you'll have your baby. Come on Mel." The doctor says.

Melinda give one last push and out comes the baby they place the screaming girl on Melinda's chest. Fin bends down to kiss Melinda but she grabs his chin.

"If you lips touch me I will rip them off your face." She says, not even kidding.

They take the baby away as Melinda delivers the placenta. Fin walks over to cut the cord of his new daughter.

She opened her eyes and he made a shocking discovery, her eyes were green like his.

"Melinda baby she has my eye color. She has my eyes." He says, beaming.

He sits down in the chair.

"Do you want to hold her papa?" the nurse asks.

"Yes very much." He says.

The nurse places the baby in his arms and he looks at her little face, fingering her soft brown curls; courtesy of Melinda.

"A'Lia Marie Tutuola. Welcome to the world baby girl." He says.

He wasn't even thinking about the words that were said to him by Jacob Peters. The words that he didn't know, would change his entire family's life eighteen years later…


	2. Chapter 2

** Crazy**

** Chapter 1**

18 years later-

"Mom I'm home!" A'Lia yelled walking through the front door.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Melinda asked looking up just as she finished her last report.

"Awesome as always, mom would you mind if I interned with you?"

Melinda scrunched her nose. "I don't know A'Lia; I mean I see some pretty intense stuff. I don't want you exposed to all of that-"

A'Lia cut her mother off "Please mom, I promise I'll keep up my grades and everything, please?"

Melinda sighed shaking her head. She wanted to say no so bad but A'Lia was giving her those damn puppy dog eyes. "Let me talk to dad about it, and if he doesn't care then I guess it's okay."

A'Lia threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you, thank you! Ahh you are the best, I love you!" she squealed before running up stairs to finish her homework.

Melinda chuckled. "How come I only get her to say that when she wants something?" She asked herself.

Later that night when Fin got off work Melinda decided to bring up A'Lia's request. "Fin, honey would you care if I let A'Lia intern with me?"

"I don't know Mel," Fin said turning his attention from the TV to his wife "I mean she's so young and not that what you do is a bad thing, but I know some of the things you see and I don't want her being around that all the time."

Melinda nodded. "I understand that believe me I do, but she asked me and I told her I'd have to talk to you about it. She promised to stay on top of her grades and as long as she does, I really don't have a problem with it."

Fin nodded. "A'Lia can you come here for a minute?" he called.

A'Lia came down the stairs in polka dot pajama bottoms and a sweater. "What's up?" she asked.

Melinda turned off the television. "We want to talk to you about your intern ship."

"Oh, okay." A'Lia took a seat on the couch and her parents sitting across from her on the love seat. "So?"

"We just want to make sure that you know the responsibilities that you will be taking on." Fin said.

"Look I know this isn't going to be easy, but I want to do this. I'm eighteen and I want to learn from the best." A'Lia said smiling at her mother.

Melinda blushed slightly "Stop trying to kiss up, you can intern with me, but I'm serious A'Lia if your grades start slipping your done."

"Promise, can I go now? I'm going to the movies with Laney."

"In pajamas?" Fin asked

"Hey I already have a man, no point in trying to look cute for the public eye." She said. "So how about we start Monday mom, will that work for you?"

"God that girl drives me nuts sometimes." Melinda said as A'Lia ran out the front door after kissing her parents' good

****SVU****SVU****SVU****SVU****

"Jacob Peters, your rides here." The guard yelled. A man with brown hair and chestnut brown eyes approached the guard. The older man escorted the prisoner out of the cell and all the way down to the check out. There a woman was waiting.

"Jacob!" She yells running towards him. Jacob wraps the woman in his arm kissing her passionately on the lips. The pulled away and the woman had tears in the pools of her icy blue eyes. "You changed so much, I barley recognize you."

Jacob let a deep laugh escape his lips. "Well then I guess that's a good thing, huh?"

The woman smiled, she and Jacob walked out hand in hand. When they were in the privacy of their own car she turned serious. "His wife works at the 7 county morgue and his daughter is a student at Hudson, she's a freshman this year. She is an A honor roll student and was the captain of the All Star Team in High school, President of the debate club… To sum it up for you she's a nerd, but she is drop dead gorgeous." She said handing him a file.

Jacob looked over the pictures and smiled evilly. "They are such beautiful women, It's a shame it's all going to go to waste."

My notes:

I wanna give a shout out to the person who wrote this chapter,** Kissthegirl54.** She totally rocks doesn't she? And LaSherricka her you go lol. I am trying to stay alive. I do want to go to my first homecoming this weekend! Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy

Chapter 2

"Laney, where are you going?" A'Lia asked her friend.

"I'm going over to sit by that guy. You see him right there?" Laney asks pointing.

A'Lia looked to see a man looking back at her.

"Ugh. Laney don't go over there; he looks like he's forty years old." She says.

Laney looked closer.

"Eww, your right never mind. That's gross." She says, grabbing some popcorn.

Soon the movie was over, and the girls headed to Applebee's.

"That movie soo sucked. It was nothing like the book. The only thing the same was the damn names. That was a waste of my money and time." Laney says.

"Yea true, and it had so much sex. It was all sex and no plot. That was just dumb." She says, flicking her newly straightened hair behind her.

When her hair was straightened it came all the way to her butt. As she got older her hair went from brown like her mom's, to black like her dad's. She looked just like Melinda with her dad's green eyes. It made guys swoon over her; thinking she was easy because she was pretty. Truth is, A'lia was still a virgin.

"Hello, my name is Josh and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with some drinks?" he asks.

"I'll take an iced tea." Laney says.

"I just want water." A'Lia says.

"Hey I know you." Josh says.

"Yea, who doesn't? With all those newspapers and articles and crap. Who doesn't know nerd girl by now?" A'Lia says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No I'm Josh. I work with your mom. I'm her assistant. She talks about you all the time, she's really proud of you, you know." He says.

"Oh hi. Sorry, I just get sick of people saying 'Hey I know you.' It gets annoying sometimes. Nice to meet you. I'll tell my mom I saw you. I'll be working with you soon; I'm interning with mom starting Monday. I got my papers for it and everything, I can't wait." She says.

"Really? That's great. Cant wait to work with you. Let me go get your drinks." He says and he walks off.

"Good God girl, he is so fine! I mean he is fine, divine and right on time. If being sexy was illegal, he would probably have the death sentence." Laney says.

"Laney, you are crazy." A'Lia says.

"What? You know it's true." She says, giggling.

Josh walks up to the table with the girls drinks.

"Here you go ladies. Are you ready to order?" he asks, showing off his brilliant braces.

"Yes. I'll take a steak with mashed taters and mixed veggies." Laney says.

"I just want this grilled chicken salad." A'Lia says.

"Is that all?" Josh asks.

"Yes that's all." Laney says.

"Okay coming right up ladies." He says and walks away.

"God he is too fine." Laney says.

Soon the food comes out and the girls eat and leave. They see Josh standing by the bus stop.

"Hey Josh, you wanna ride?" A'Lia asks.

"Yea sure. I'll take one." He says and climbs in the back seat.

"Thanks guys. I live around the corner from you A'Lia." He says.

They drive to A'Lia's house and she and Josh get out and go inside the house.

"Mom, you got a visitor." A'Lia calls.

"Really? Who?" Melinda says from the kitchen.

She walks out.

"Josh! Hi, nice to see you. How's Brianne and the baby?" she says hugging him.

"They are doing well. I heard A'Lia is going to be working with us starting Monday." He says.

"Yep. We are throwing a party for her tomorrow. You can come if you want. I want to see that baby." Melinda says.

"Okay Linda. I'll be here. What time?" he asks.

"1:30. See you there. Are you walking?" she asks.

"Yea." He says.

"No your not it's too dark out there. Come on I'll take you home." She says, grabbing her keys.

"Okay Melinda." They walk out and A'Lia goes upstairs to her room and climbs in her bed.


End file.
